


【All7】关于爱你的勇气.08

by feifeifeifei77



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M, all7 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeifeifei77/pseuds/feifeifeifei77





	【All7】关于爱你的勇气.08

八  
男人的动作停下了。  
张颜齐见有戏，赶忙道：“我相信你是个善良会心软的人，所以你更不能走入歧途，你有你的家人，不能让他们失望。再说我有男朋友，更不能跟我不能做出这种违背道德的事情。”他感受到男人更加僵硬的身体，稍微放松下来。  
谁知刚松了一口气，那根火热的阴茎突然顶进放松的后穴，摩擦着肉壁一顶到底，。  
“啊！”张颜齐惊呼一声，男人边顶操边抱起他来让他坐到自己身上。张颜齐羞愤不已，想要推开他却被绑住手腕无果。那人按住他的腰肢，张嘴咬住他的乳尖，张颜齐瞬间腰软，他抱紧他继续挺动，终于顶到那一点，张颜齐又是一声尖叫，尾音甜软，令人兽血沸腾。  
那人一把将张颜齐抵到床头，大开大合地操弄，张颜齐被干的迷迷糊糊神志不清，嘴上嗯嗯啊啊个不停，肠液分泌，粗大的阴茎出入自如，熟透的穴口很快泛起白沫。  
看来他准备的药早已潜移默化地生效了，只可惜便宜了焉栩嘉。  
男人目光沉沉的，燃烧着熊熊烈火，他看着张颜齐粉红温热的脸颊，以及张开的猫唇，又顺着嘴角看到沿着脖颈到胸口一片水光潋滟，埋在他体内的阴茎又大了一圈。  
张颜齐哭喊着，好大，不要，惹得男人完全放弃了本就不成熟的技巧，更加大力的顶操，推开层层媚肉，引来张颜齐一阵又一阵的尖叫。  
男人用嘴唇堵住他的嘴巴。一想到这令人心痒难耐的声音被其他男人听到过，他就不由得一阵火冒上来。他盯着张颜齐迷乱而色情的脸，心中沉沉地念着，我的，我的，我的。  
这种狂野而原始的性爱张颜齐从来没有感受过，他甚至感觉体内的肉刃在肚皮上顶出了形状，顶的自己像只濒死的鱼一般在岸上挣扎跳跃。阴茎每次都狠狠摩擦过前列腺，引来连续不断的强烈快感，如浪般将张颜齐推向高地，在男人的猛烈进攻中达到高潮。张颜齐第一次被操射，精液一股一股射到那人的小腹上。  
男人又抽插了几下，将阴茎拔到穴口射精，不至于射的太深让张颜齐难受。精液从微微翻出的软烂穴口流出，沾在高潮过后颤抖着的细嫩大腿上。他把手指伸进肉穴，带出粘稠的精液。  
草草清理后将张颜齐放到床上，那人虔诚地低下头，去吻他的额头和唇角。张颜齐已经从高潮的余韵中抽离出来，抽泣着躲避他的亲吻，很快就因酒后的伤心失力而昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
他叹了口气，将张颜齐的手腕解开，躺在床上，把他搂进怀里。  
其实你差点有了一个机会，仗着我对你作为亲人的心软，仗着我对你恋人般的喜欢，让你逃开。  
可是，你非要提醒我，你除了我，还有其他人。我才想起来，要是失去这次机会，我便永远得不到你。  
哥哥啊哥哥，我费尽心机，为了让你无法找女孩子结婚，给你做了三年掺药的咖啡。原本打算等药效发作，把你占为己有，让你只能靠男人舒缓情欲，却没想到，让别人捷足先登。  
不过没关系。吴季峰怜爱地伸出手，用指尖轻碰张颜齐微微颤抖的睫毛。你以后就是我的了。  
他牵过他的手，闭上因满足而闪闪发亮的眼睛，漂亮的唇吻上他磨得发红的手背，像一个忠诚的白马王子。

张颜齐没有回家。  
姚琛醒来发现底下的床铺空空如也，闭上眼睛，靠在床头上。我还这么担心他，打电话也不接，现在想想，两个小情侣在床上翻云覆雨的，这么会理自己室友的电话呢？  
“自古竹马不敌天降啊。这小子，有了对象就忘了好兄弟。”姚琛翻了个身，闭上眼睛，决定不理这家伙，再睡个回笼觉。  
不知什么时候，一阵手机铃声响起，姚琛瞬间坐起来，摸到手机，发现并不是张颜齐，是个陌生人，叹了口气接通了：“喂？”  
“你好，姚琛先生。我是张颜齐的上司，任豪。他今天没有来上班，请问他是有什么事情吗？”  
“啊，任总好。我怀疑这小子昨晚醉宿后去找他小对象了，所以没回来。我现在就给您催他。”  
“不必了，我给他打过几次电话了，都是关机。还有，昨晚是他弟接他回家的，我也给他打了，他也没接。怎么，他没回家吗？”  
“吴季峰？”姚琛愣了愣，心里浮上一丝奇异的感受，原来不是跟焉栩嘉吗？他掀开被子，摸起衣服，“任总，我这就去吴季峰那给您找找。”  
“嗯，有事联系我。”任豪挂掉电话，定定地看着不远处张颜齐的位子。昨天是他把张颜齐送到吴季峰旁边，又想到吴季峰临走时的表情，他的直接告诉他，吴季峰……  
任豪打算先不乱想，坐回老板椅上，按下心思处理文件，不知过了多久，姚琛的电话打来了。  
“任总！吴季峰也不在！我怕……他们俩可能出事了。”  
任豪挂掉电话，带着些自己没有察觉的焦躁推开办公室门要出去，电话又响了。他边走边通话，没有看是谁。  
“喂。”  
“豪哥……我是张颜齐。”  
“张颜齐？”任豪停住脚步，察觉到对方轻飘飘的声音莫名有些的脆弱，他按捺住心中的焦急尽量冷静，“你怎么了？”  
“我……没事。但我室友今天有事找我，我想请个假，明天上班。”  
“好。”任豪心中的大石头轻了些，但还是有些狐疑，张颜齐跟姚琛的通话也太快了，他跟姚琛打完不到一分钟就打给他的。这时，他接到了姚琛的电话。  
“任总，你找到人了吗？我去了焉栩嘉那，没找到人。”  
任豪心头一紧，立即挂掉了电话，重新打给张颜齐，又是关机。任豪太阳穴突突地跳，再次转头打给姚琛：  
“你在哪。”

张颜齐在暗示，暗示自己遇到了危险。  
“吴季峰认识你吗？”任豪让姚琛跟自己面对面坐在办公室沙发上，问道。  
姚琛点点头。  
“那他知道张颜齐的室友是你吗？”  
姚琛愣了愣：“……我不知道，我们在不同系，所以大一至大三我们不在一个宿舍，这个吴季峰应该是知道的。但是大四我们俩合租，吴季峰可能就不知道了。”  
“我也觉得他不知道。”  
“啊？”  
“没什么，我也只是猜的。”任豪是个多疑的人，他也希望自己多疑了，“你跟我说说吴季峰吧？”  
“吴季峰？这男孩长得挺开朗可爱的，但是内心好像不太一样，更敏感些吧。”  
姚琛对这个男孩印象最深刻的时候，大概是大二，他们青梅竹马三人假期结束，返校路上被一个小孩尾随，张颜齐从草丛里拎起小孩，教训道：“吴季峰，你这个瓜娃子，不能逃学哦！”  
“哥哥，你送我回去。”吴季峰可怜巴巴地睁着大眼睛，里面好像有揉碎的星星，充满期待。  
张颜齐无奈地摸摸他的头发：“你都能自己来了，我不信自己回不去。我快要上课了，季峰也长大了，自己回去好不好？”  
“不好。哥哥你不爱我了吗？”吴季峰水灵灵的眼睛委屈巴巴，看得张颜齐脑壳痛。姚琛看着不知是哭是笑，这孩子少说也得十五六了，比张颜齐也就矮半头，怎么这么黏他哥。  
见哥哥不说话，吴季峰又拽住张颜齐的书包带子，目光转向他身后的姚琛和珍妮，不带过多感情的眼睛扫过姚琛，看得他心里有些莫名的压抑和抵触。  
“哥哥，你要跟他们走吗？你不是我的了吗？”  
姚琛觉得这话听起来奇奇怪怪的，张颜齐却像是很习惯一般亲昵地用脸颊蹭蹭他的头发：  
“我是你的，季峰，哥哥是你的。”

任豪静静地听完，心里一惊。  
好奇怪。不仅姚琛觉得奇怪，任豪也觉得。那天吴季峰的目光——那个混杂着敌意的复杂眼神，以及将青年护在怀里的动作，怎么可能是一个弟弟对哥哥的正常行为。任豪越猜越觉得可疑。  
这时，一个少年冲了进来，无视身边员工的惊呼和劝阻，大步走到任豪的办公室，推开了门。  
“小焉总，稀客啊。”任豪看着门口面色凝重的焉栩嘉，笑道。  
焉栩嘉没工夫跟他打招呼：“张颜齐去哪了？”  
“我们也不知道，不然也不会叫你了。”姚琛低头喝茶，他不爱喝茶，但他更不想跟焉栩嘉进行眼神交流。  
任豪站起来，礼貌地给焉栩嘉拉过一张老板椅，示意他先坐下：“焉公子，我作为张颜齐的老板，姚琛作为张颜齐的室友，我们跟你同样关心张颜齐。不过，我刚刚接到了张颜齐的电话，起码可以确定，他现在是安全的，我也推测他不会有生命危险。只不过失去了人身自由。”  
姚琛说：“任总说的对，张颜齐平常待人很好，不会树什么敌，而且他爸作为记者，也是安安分分有职业操守的那种，不会是仇家的。”  
焉栩嘉没吭声。张颜齐没有仇家，但他们焉家有仇家，还不止一家，虽然绑架这种事情卑劣又危险，但是难保不会有几个违法小公司产生这种念头。

焉栩嘉大概已经猜到了。  
吴季峰删掉刚刚收到的这条手机短信，望向床上蒙着眼睛不知是睡是醒的张颜齐。吴季峰能耐再大，也不可能独自一人毫无痕迹地完成这件事。  
他与焉栩嘉的怂蛋对家合作，一起谋划了这场“绑架”。


End file.
